Détruire la Griffe
by AvadArkham
Summary: Wintson a fait son appel, de nouveau Overwatch est en train de se reformer, et elle le sait. Elle est une jeune hackeuse qui veut tout faire pour rejoindre Overwatch quitte à se mettre en danger. Elle est prête à tout pour l'aider, et pour cela elle va avoir besoin d'alliés. /OC/
1. Chapter 1

Voilà j'ai décidé d'un peu réécrire, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit comme fanfiction. Mais avait l'univers tellement développé d'Overwatch je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose d'intéressant. J'ajoute sur la présence d'un OC qui sera présenté plus précieusement au fil de l'histoire. L'aspect mystérieux du personnage principal est voulu.

Je ne possède aucun des personnages présents dans cette histoire, ils sont la propriété de Blizzard.

 **Chapitre 1 - L'entrée dans la matrice**

Son visage était seulement illuminé par la lumière de son ordinateur. Il était minuit passé, on pouvait voir le ciel sombre de Berlin à travers la grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière elle. Tout était silencieux dans son appartement, seulement résonnait le bruit des cliquetis de ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur ou les légers clics sur sa souris. Son bureau était couvert de notes, de dossiers divers. Tout était assez dérangé. Il était difficile de comprendre comment elle pouvait se retrouver dans tous ce bazar. De plus l'immense tour de son ordinateur était recouverte de stickers à l'effigie de groupes de rocks mais aussi des personnages mythiques d'Overwatch. On pouvait notamment observer un sticker d'Angela Ziegler et de Lena Oxton sur le flanc gauche, au plus près d'elle. C'était l'époque où Overwatch était encore reconnu, où ses membres pouvaient être des idoles pour certains. Or maintenant cela n'est plus, on pouvait le remarquer notamment au jaunissement de ces stickers exprimant le fait qu'ils étaient assez vieux. Sur le mur en face d'elle trônait un immense poster de l'équipe d'Overwatch quand ce dernier était dans ses meilleures années. On pouvait notamment y voir le Capitaine Jack Morrisson et Ana Amari. Elle était entourée d'élément rappelant Overwatch, cela formait comme une obsession à voir tout cela ainsi.

Les cliquetis s'arrêtèrent, sa main droite se dirigea vers un dossier disposé sur sa tour, elle ne regarda même pas où sa main allait, elle savait précisément où était ce qu'elle cherchait dans ce bazar. Elle le ramena vers elle et l'ouvrit à la première page.  
« Pfff, ma chère Ana, tu as encore bougé, tu désorganises tous mes plans ce n'est pas cool. Je sais bien que tous te croient morte mais tu ne me l'as fait pas à moi. » Elle prit un stylo et raya _Le Caire_ pour le remplacer par _Casablanca._

« Hum ma chère Ana tu ne te rapprocherais pas de la base de Gibraltar par hasard ? Hum je ne crois pas au hasard, c'est parfait ça veut dire qu'ils répondent à l'appel de Wintson. Et toi Jack où es-tu dans tout ça ? Tu fais bien plus parler de toi ça sera plus facile de te trouver, enfin je devrais plutôt dire _Soldat 76 »_

Elle parlait toujours d'eux comme ça, comme si elle les connaissait… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était une hackeuse, elle n'était pas membre d'Overwatch mais elle savait tout d'eux. Elle traquait Ana Amari depuis son accident contre Fatale. Elle traquait chaque membre d'Overwatch depuis sa dissolution. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'ils se reforment. Elle avait entrouvert cette possibilité il y a un mois à peine. Elle intercepta de matière tout à fait illégale l'appel de Winston à toutes ses troupes. Et elle comptait bien répondre à cet appel mais elle ne pouvait pas se pointer devant la base, elle devait leur montrer son talent et elle devait leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Ce soir était enfin le bon soir, des agents Overwatch étaient sur Berlin car ils avaient reçu des communications indiquant qu'un pirate essayait de voler des informations dans les bases de données d'Overwatch et que ce dernier se trouvait à Berlin. Mais bien sûr qu'il y était, c'était elle. Elle devait juste se faire remarquer, elle avait un plan en tête.

« Il est prête à être lancée, tout est infiltré, ils ne m'ont presque pas vu… presque ne me plait pas il faut vraiment que je m'améliore. Maintenant go ! » Elle appuya sur la touche entrée et une icône s'afficha le bureau indiquant : _Virus 'Your Nightmare' envoyé, félicitations._

« Parfait, ils ne devraient plus tarder »

Elle s'appuya sur son siège avec une certaine fierté. Elle préparait ce virus depuis des mois et elle avait le nécessaire pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle était une excellente hackeuse, elle avait déjà commencé très jeune. Elle accéda à de très bonnes universités afin d'encore s'améliorer. Elle était la meilleure, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait toujours : « mais ils font quoi ? Le virus est lancé, ils devraient être en panique mais je ne reçois aucun signal de la part de la base d'Overwatch, c'est étrange, et puis je leur ai gracieusement donné ma position ! Mais merde ! Il faut que ça marche ! Les ordinateurs doivent être allumés ce n'est pas possible, j'avais tout prévu ! » Ses yeux glissèrent au travers de la pièce et se posèrent sur une photo d'elle avec une autre jeune fille. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux très sombres. Elle ne souriait pas mais l'autre fille sur la photo arborait un immense sourire et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle posa sa main sur la photo puis l'attrapa, elle la plaça contre son cœur : « Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée putain je n'ai pas réussi, je voulais tellement t'aider…. C'est mort quoi… je ». Des larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans sa rue. Elle lâcha la photo qui tomba au sol. _Enfin, vous êtes là._

Elle attendit une minute, puis deux et à la troisième sa porte vola en éclat. Deux hommes entrèrent, armés, et ils lui crièrent « MAINS SUR LA TETE ! APRES CA TU BOUGES PLUS ». Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle posa ses mains sur sa tête leur rétorquant : « Vous savez je ne comptais pas bouger et puis franchement vous en avez mis du temps ! Tu m'étonnes qu'Overwatch est …. » Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase car l'un des soldats lui avait mis en coup de crosse dans la tête ce qui la fit instantanément tomber dans les pommes.

 _Pourquoi faut toujours que je ramène ma grande gueule, ça ne m'apporte que des emmerdes ça !_ Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux tout doucement mais une forte lumière blanche lui brûla la rétine. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle ressentait encore la douleur du coup de crosse qu'elle avait reçu i peine quelques heures. Elle essaya de passer sa main derrière sa tête pour toucher la bosse qui devait certainement s'être formée à cause du coup mais elle se retrouva bloquée. Elle ouvra les yeux et remarqua que ses mains étaient liées par des menottes _ah merde._ Elle put alors difficilement se relever et observa la pièce tout autour d'elle. C'était une salle d'interrogatoire elle en était sûre, elle pourrait ainsi tout leur expliquer et montrer qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à Overwatch. Tout était blanc autour d'elle, elle était assise à une table elle aussi blanche avec une autre chaise, vide, à son extrémité. Une vitre était disposée face à elle et elle put apercevoir deux caméras, une dans le coin à sa gauche et l'autre face à elle dans le coin droit. Ils l'observaient elle savait très bien.

« Du coup, maintenant je suis réveillée tout ça tout ça, vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser seule ici non ? Ce n'est pas trop cool…. » La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, c'était Winston, le responsable des opérations maintenant. Soudain monta alors en elle une certaine admiration mais aussi une certaine peur. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'à la télévision, jamais en vrai. Pour une fois, ce qui est rare, elle fut bouche bée. Elle le voyait bien Winston la regardait de haut en bas avec un regard méprisant, il lui voulait du mal…. Il se plaça silencieusement de l'autre côté de la table et une fois adossé tapa sur la table avec son poing droit ce qui la fit sursauter. Il prit alors la parole : « VOUS ! Pardon, Vous avez infiltré le réseau d'Overwatch cette nuit, nous vous avons retrouvé très facilement vous le savez ça, vous n'êtes pas une si bonne hackeuse que ça ?

-Alors pour commencer je tiens à dire que je vous admire beaucoup, genre j'ai suivi presque toutes vos missions et je vous trouve tellement puissant genre trop…

-Oh merci ça me touche, ENFIN NON ! Répondez à ma question !

-Oui… enfin je veux dire je vous ai donné ma position en même temps, répondit-elle doucement.

-Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Je voulais que vous me retrouviez ! C'était mon but ! Je devais me faire remarquer par Overwatch !

Wintson en fut étonné, et sa voix devant plus calme : Comment ? Je ne comprends pas…. Un criminel ne cherche pas à se faire remarquer, ce n'est pas normal.

-Cela prouve que mes intentions n'étaient pas criminelles…. Ecoutez-moi je souhaite rejoindre Overwatch.

-Comment ça rejoindre Overwatch ? Ricana Winston, Overwatch n'existe plus !

-Ahaha bien sûr que si, j'ai vu votre appel vous savez, vous avez besoin de monde et vous avez besoin de moi.

-En quoi aurais-je besoin de vous ? Vous avez piraté nos serveurs ! Vous avez volé des informations confidentielles, vous vous rendez compte du tort que vous pouvez causer à Overwatch avec vos gamineries ? Que vais-je faire de vous …..

-Engagez moi…... dit-elle doucement

-Et puis quoi encore ? Overwatch est une organisation saine, sans criminalité.

-Je peux supprimer le virus de vos ordinateurs, en soit c'était rien c'était juste pour me faire remarquer, et de plus je sais où est Ana Amari…. »

Les yeux de Wintson s'écartèrent et il lui cria seulement « ELLE EST MORTE » et il sortit de la pièce en furie. Elle ne put que sortir un « Merde » prouvant son échec. Elle n'a pas réussi à le convaincre, mais elle le devait, elle était obligé si elle voulait l'aider elle….. Et pour cela elle avait besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin d'Overwatch. Elle attendit seule dans la pièce au moins 10 minutes, elle sifflait pour faire passer le temps. Or la porte s'ouvrit ce qui la fit sursauter, elle pensait revoir Wintson mais une silhouette bien plus féminine entra dans la pièce. Elle était grande et très forte, elle portait un t-shirt noire faisant ressortir les muscles de son ventre, ce qui fit la fit rougir. Elle se plaça face à elle de façon déterminée, elle avait un dossier dans les mains qu'elle claqua sur la table. Or il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans son regard. Celle-ci prit alors la parole montrant un léger accent égyptien : « Alors qu'avons-nous là, elle ouvrit le dossier puis continua, Margaux Meyet, vous êtes d'origine française et vous avez étudié dans une école polytechnique sur Paris. Vous vous êtes faite remarquer pour votre talent pour l'informatique ce qui vous a valu une place dans une grande faculté d'informatique aux Etats-Unis dont vous avez été virée 1 an après car vous aviez infiltré les dossiers de la fac en question. Alors qu'avons-nous de plus ? Vous résidez actuellement à Berlin pour des raisons obscures, et vous fréquentez très quotidiennement un stand de tir depuis, wahou 5 ans. Que dois-je ajouter ? Ah vous avez été emprisonné quelques jours pour avoir piraté un site gouvernemental français, ce n'est pas très glorieux tout ça….. Mais moi je m'en moque de tout ça, comment vous savez pour ma mère ? »

Margaux ne répondit pas, elle savait tout d'elle…. Ils avaient fouillé… Ils devaient tout savoir maintenant. Et elle savait très bien qui était cette personne en face d'elle, la fille d'Ana Amari… Pharah. Elle n'osait même pas lui répondre, une certaine crainte était née en elle….

Pharah continua donc « Je sais tout…. Avec Wintson nous l'avons vu dans votre dossier… Je comprends votre présence ici de ce fait… Votre mission est risquée mais si vous y arrivez ça serait une belle victoire pour Overwatch vous savez, mais vous n'aviez pas à créer tout ce bazar vous savez….

-Je dois aimer les entrées un peu folles je crois, répondit-elle ce qui fit rire Pharah. Pour votre mère je l'ai suivi depuis l'accident vous savez, j'ai vite compris qu'elle n'était pas morte et j'ai besoin d'elle pour accomplir ma mission, de plus elle doit m'aider à me former… je ne suis pas assez prête et je sais qu'elle est une tireuse d'élite et..., elle s'arrêta ainsi observant le large sourire sur le visage de Pharah.

-En effet c'est une très bonne instructrice…. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses…. Je pensais être la seule au courant tu sais….. Je….. Elle m'envoyait des lettres… mais je n'ai jamais pu lui envoyer en retour car je ne connaissais pas sa position…. Mais toi tu peux m'aider à la retrouver ! »

Margaux n'était pas prête, elle se confiait à elle… Enfin elle paraissait si puissante et si imperturbable avec sa grosse armure. Elle avait l'air si faible et si … humaine là. Elle se leva et se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit les mains pour enlever ses menottes et elle lui dit : « Nous allons chercher ma mère ensemble, et enfin ensemble nous allons détruire la Griffe ».


	2. Chapitre 2 - Go to sleep

**Chapitre 2 - Go to sleep**

Margaux se réveilla doucement, elle avait peu dormi, à peine deux heures, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir plus, tout tournait dans sa tête. Tout ce qui venait de se passer en cette soirée, Overwatch, Winston, Pharah… Elle se pinça doucement comme pour vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve : « Aïe, pourquoi je fais ça moi je suis stupide. » Elle s'assit dans son lit et contempla ce qui l'entourait. Le soleil devait déjà être assez haut, certains rayons passaient à travers les rainures des volets sur les fenêtres. Elle était dans un dortoir, il y avait 4 lits comme le sien. Mais eux, ils étaient vides, il n'y avait même pas de couverture sur ces derniers. Margaux se doutait que les lits devaient être tous occupés à une époque, mais plus dorénavant. Elle espérait en un sens ne pas rester seule dans cette pièce froide avec des murs tous gris et une décoration inexistante. Elle posa un pied à terre, elle sentit le froid du sol en métal remonter dans ses pieds nus ce qui l'a fit légèrement sursauter. Elle était habillée légèrement, seulement un short en coton avec un t-shirt noir donc elle sentit le froid qui la frappa dès qu'elle enleva les draps qui recouvraient son corps : « rah il fait trop froid ici ce n'est pas possible ». Elle s'appuya alors sur ses jambes et remarqua une malle au bout de son lit sur laquelle des vêtements étaient disposés, pas ceux avec lesquels elle était venue c'était clair. Elle se dirigea donc vers la malle tout en se plaignant, comme à son habitude, de la fraîcheur du sol. Elle remarqua que ceci était un uniforme à la vue du logo d'Overwatch sur une veste. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas observée et dès qu'elle fut sûre d'elle, elle commença à se déshabiller entièrement. Des sous-vêtements étaient aussi disposés sur cette malle, elle se dépêcha de les enfiler. Elle enfila aussi le pantalon, d'un bleu très foncé, qui lui collait aux jambes mais qui était assez épais ce qui la réchauffa légèrement. Dans la pile de vêtements elle remarqua aussi un t-shirt qui lui portait le logo d'Overwatch sur l'épaule droite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'enfiler la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Margaux émit un léger cri et se cacha le torse avec le t-shirt. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Pharah dans l'encadrement de la porte dans un uniforme très similaire au sien, Margaux se mit à rougir et elle remarqua que Pharah était aussi gênée qu'elle. C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole en premier : « Oh désolé soldat….. Je….. Je vous pensais endormie et je venais seulement vous réveiller... Je... Enfin Winston vous attend, je suis désolé….. je…. Je vous attends dehors » Margaux n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la porte était déjà refermée. Elle resta bloquée quelques secondes ainsi sans bouger avant d'enfin se décider à enfiler son t-shirt tout en disant : « Génial, tu donnes une super impression aux gens comme ça Margaux, et merde quoi. ». Maintenant elle était sûre, ce t-shirt était exactement le même que celui de Pharah, sauf que sur celle cela faisait ressortir ses muscles et ses formes alors que sur Margaux cela ne moulait que le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait. Elle termina de s'habiller en enfilant une veste noire lui arrivant en haut des fesses et assez chaude. Elle enfila les chaussures qui lui étaient fournies, c'est-à-dire des sortes de rangers noires dans lesquelles elle rentra son pantalon et termina de se préparer en attachant ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval haute. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Elle remarque Pharah assise au bout du couloir qui l'attendait. Margaux avança vers elle : « C'est bon je suis prête, on y aller ». Pharah sursauta, comme si Margaux l'avait interrompue dans une profonde réflexion. Pharah se releva donc et lui dit d'un ton quelque peu sec: « Pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, bon maintenant suivez-moi je vais vous emmener dans le bureau de Winston.

-Ok cool….. » Margaux ne savait pas tellement quoi dire à cette femme, elle était assez impressionnant pour elle de par sa taille et sa carrure. De plus elle faisait partie de ces héros, de ces personnes qu'elle admirait pour leur courage.

Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant au moins 2 minutes et ne croisèrent personne à travers les dédales de couloirs qu'elles traversèrent. Ce silence gênait beaucoup Margaux, cela la mettait mal à l'aise car elle avait l'habitude de parler tout le temps, même seule parfois. Ainsi elle s'exprima : « Pharah, vous…

-Fareeha… Pharah c'est plutôt mon nom de code, celui que j'utilise en mission. Et ça vous dérange si on se tutoie, si on travaille ensemble je préférerais.

-Euh ouai… pas de problèmes…. Vous…. Enfin tu savais depuis combien de temps pour ta mère ?

-Assez oui….. J'ai reçu une lettre peut être quelques mois après l'annonce de sa mort. Au début j'étais énervée mais j'ai vite compris pourquoi elle avait fait cela…

-oh je vois…. Mais du coup cela fait longtemps que tu ne lui as parlée ?

-Oui... Enfin non… elle m'envoie régulièrement de lettres sans jamais me dire où elle est, du coup je ne peux jamais rien lui renvoyer mais quand j'ai su que toi tu pouvais la retrouver j'ai supplié Winston de te garder.

-oh…. Merci….. » _Alors c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici….. Je lui dois une grande reconnaissance…. Je.._

« Voilà nous sommes arrivées » dit Fareeha. Elle posa sa main sur le scanner et la porte s'ouvrit. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux et Margaux perçut Winston assit à une table où étaient assisses de nombreuses personnes. Margaux resta bloquée, elle connaissait ces personnes. Fareeha s'assit à côté d'une femme blonde. Ils parlaient tous entre eux, ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de Margaux juste au niveau de la porte. Elle se sentait complètement perdue, son cœur battait très vite, elle se sentait tressaillir. Or une jeune femme apparut soudainement devant elle « Hello luv, Lena Oxton, enfin plutôt Tracer pour toi, Enchantée » Elle lui tendit sa main que Margaux attrapa timidement. Bien sûr elle savait qui était cette personne, c'était le symbole d'Overwatch. Elle voulait la saluer en retour mais ses cordes vocales étaient bloquées, elle n'arrivait pas à parler ce que Lena a certainement dû remarquer car elle lui fit un large sourire et lui dit très joyeusement : « tu es trop chou, allez viens suis moi je vais te présenter à tous car tu n'as pas l'air dans l'état de le faire ». Elle lui attrapa l'épaule et elle l'emmena vers la table et tous se tournèrent vers Margaux ce qui la fit à nouveau rougir et la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. C'est alors que Lena la présenta : « L'équipe voici Margaux, enfin vous savez déjà tous qui elle est car Winston nous a un peu parlé d'elle enfin bref, elle tourna la tête vers Margaux et lui dit, Margaux voici l'équipe. » Tous la saluèrent en même temps, Lena lui indiqua un siège pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, Lena s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête à sa droite et remarqua une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui sourit : « Hana, enchantée ! J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi, et peux être que tu pourras enfin nous débarrasser de cette fichue Sombra, c'est une hackeuse comme toi tu sais. La dernière fois elle avait piraté mon Meka et je ne pouvais plus rien faire il était fichu je te jure » Margaux était perturbée car tous essayaient de lui parler, elle regarda alors autour d'elle complètement perdue. Ainsi elle put percevoir Fareeha juste en face d'elle qui la regardait en souriant, à côté d'elle elle pouvait voir Angela Ziegler qui semblait très préoccupée et regardait Margaux avec un regard réprobateur. De plus à côté d'elle, elle reconnut Reinhardt ainsi que Jesse McCree. Enfin à côté de Winston elle remarqua Genji qui portait son armure et qui paraissait imperturbable, comme si ce dernier était en médiation. Margaux n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, elle regarda Winston avec désespoir c'est alors que celui-ci prit la parole en criant légèrement à la vue de son regard : « Bon, trêves de bavardages, nous avons une mission à accomplir, vous savez tous de quoi il est question et Margaux est notamment ici pour cela. » tous se turent, tous écoutaient Winston. Celui-ci continua donc : « Margaux sait où est Ana et vous la connaissez tous, avec elle à nos côtés Overwatch pourrait devenir encore plus fort de par son expérience au sein d'Overwatch. Pour cette mission nous n'allons pas avoir besoin d'une équipe complète étant donné qu'Ana n'est pas notre ennemie. Margaux tu iras évidemment, nous avons installé un poste de travail pour toi et nous avons récupéré l'ordinateur qui était chez toi pour t'aider dans ta tâche. Fareeha tu vas l'accompagner mais sans ton armure, je veux que cette mission soit faite discrètement. Vous irez seulement toutes les deux.

-JE VEUX Y ALLER AUSSI !, cira Reinhardt en se levant, Ana était aussi une amie très chère pour moi c'est donc essentiel pour moi que j'aille la retrouver.

-Non Reinhardt ta présence avec les filles serait de trop. Comme je l'ai déjà dit je veux que ceci soit fait de façon discrète et personne ne discute mes choix.

-Très bien Winston mais tu veux laisser cette gamine retrouver un des membres les plus importants d'Overwatch ? Tu te moques de moi Wintson, dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table, on ne sait même pas si on peut lui faire confiance.

-Reinhardt je t'assure que l'on peut et je vous ai expliqué pourquoi, lui répondit Winston.

-Winston je veux bien te croire mais moi je n'ai pas confiance, on ne sait même pas de quoi elle est capable sur un champ de bataille. Tu l'as acceptée sans nous demander notre avis. Imagines, elle veut peut-être juste détruire Overwatch de l'intérieur, elle veut peut -être juste terminer le travail de la Griffe et tuer Ana pour de bon.

Or une nouvelle voix se fit entendre :

-Reinhardt, je suis la mieux placée pour décider comment aider ma mère, elle ne me l'a dit qu'à moi qu'elle était encore en vie et depuis ce jour je chercher à le retrouver. Or hier une jeune fille me dit qu'elle peut m'aider à le retrouver, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Que je lui dise, très bien mais maintenant pars d'ici nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ? Nous avons besoin d'elle et de ses talents en informatique. J'ai confiance en elle, s'il arrive quelque chose à Overwatch, à une personne de cette équipe par sa faute j'en prends toute la responsabilité. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour sauver ma mère, chose que je n'ai pas pu faire il y a de cela quelques années….. » Une larme coula le long de la joue de Fareeha. Tous se turent un instant. Reinhardt se rassit en affichant une mine très triste sur son visage. Margaux voulait montrer sa bonne foi mais une peur la rongeait encore, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imposer face à ces personnes qui étaient pour elle des héros. Ces personnes elle les respectait tellement, elle ne voulait pas les contredire, _Reinhardt a peut-être raison, je ne dois être qu'une gamine, pourquoi tu t'es embarquée là-dedans, ça ne sert à rien…._ Les gens se levaient petit à petit autour d'elle. Il ne restait qu'elle est Fareeha dans la pièce. Elle se leva elle-même de sa chaise et Fareeha lui dit séchèment : « suis-moi je veux voir ce que tu donnes au combat, je t'emmène au champ de tir ». Margaux lui suivit sans rien dire, Fareeha paraissait énervée, parler de sa mère ainsi devant tout le monde ne lui a pas fait le plus grand des biens. Ainsi elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de tir qui était immense, il y avait des plateformes partout qui servait à choisir où se positionner pour s'entrainer depuis différents points. Certaines cibles étaient mouvantes d'autres ne bougeaient pas. Fareeha montra à Margaux un mur où étaient positionnées différentes armes, elle attrapa un fusil sniper qui était son arme de prédilection. Celui-ci était léger et avait une sorte de bande qui permettait de le tenir en bandoulière. Margaux se plaça face à la zone de tir et plaça son œil droit au niveau du viseur. Elle fut rapide, précise, elle eut les trois cibles mouvantes d'une inspiration. Les trois dans la tête. Elle courra vers un point plus haut et tira très rapidement sur une cible qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle. Elle était rapide, elle pouvait courir très vite et se cacher facilement. Elle s'entraina ainsi pendant au moins 1 heure sans faire attention à ce qui était autour d'elle, elle était seule avec son fusil. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Fareeha l'observait depuis le bout de la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reposa le fusil à sa place initiale qu'elle perçut l'Egyptienne qui était adossée sur un mur : « Tu es une excellente tireuse, cette rapidité, tu tires sans hésiter…. Ta façon de te battre, ça me rappelle ma mère tu sais, d'ailleurs c'est son ancien fusil que tu as utilisé. Je te conseille de le prendre pour notre mission de toute façon elle n'en a plus besoin… Tu devrais faire l'affaire, surtout ne me déçois pas. Et je te préviens, un seul pas de travers et je te tue sur le champ » Elle était partie avant que Margaux put dire quelque chose. Elle reprit alors le fusil et passa la lanière sur son épaule : « Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te décevoir ».

Margaux attendait dans le grand hangar, elle était très fatiguée car elle avait travaillé toute la nuit afin de pister précisément Ana, elle était à Casablanca c'est sûr, elle était aussi sûre du quartier mais elle ne pouvait déterminer l'endroit exacte. Pour cela elle allait devoir être sur place. Cela faisait bien 15 minutes qu'elle attendait ici, elle décida de s'assoir sur une des caisses de transport. Dire qu'elle s'était dépêchée de s'habiller par peur d'être en retard au point de rendez-vous. Overwatch lui avait fourni une tenue de terrain. Elle portait toujours le même type de pantalon et de t-shirt mais on lui avait aussi fourni un long manteau noir avec une capuche assez large permettant de cacher son visage. Elle avait aussi au niveau du torse une armure légère et ils lui avaient fourni des renforts au niveau de ses bras et des jambes. Elle avait aussi un foulard qui lui permettait de cacher sa bouche et son nez ne laissant entrevoir que ses yeux. Elle avait toujours l'ancien fusil d'Ana, elle en prenait le plus grand soin et l'avait même légèrement nettoyé. Margaux était heureuse d'enfin partir en mission mais elle avait aussi peur, ce n'était pas une mission dangereuse mais elle savait qu'Ana était poursuivie et ces personnes pourrait s'en prendre à elle et Fareeha.

Soudain la porte du hangar s'ouvrit laissant Fareeha apparaitre avec une tenue similaire à la sienne mais qui sur elle paraissait bien plus imposante et bien plus intimidante. Elle tenait à sa ceinture un pistolet et était accrochée à sa cuisse une dague. Elle était seule et affichait un large sourire sur son visage ce qui étonna Margaux, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à une telle attitude venant d'elle. Une fois près d'elle Fareeha lui dit : « alors tu es prête ? Première mission, ce n'est pas facile mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle devrait être assez simple, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir ma mère tu sais…. Ça fait tellement longtemps mais j'ai peur de sa réaction…. Enfin bref montons, c'est dans l'avion juste là ». Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans un avion militaire assez petit, il n'y avait de la place que pour elles deux et le pilote.

Le vol fut très rapide, Margaux consultait une dernière fois son ordinateur pour contrôler les déplacements d'Ana et trianguler au mieux sa position. La dernière fois qu'elle avait perçu sa trace c'était sur une caméra de sécurité devant l'ambassade Américaine i heure de cela. Le pilote les déposa furtivement en haut d'un toit. Margaux sauta en première et observa la zone, elle remarqua l'ambassade et qu'elle indiqua à Fareeha en la montrant du doigt. Fareeha et elle descendirent en rappel le long de l'immeuble. Elles se trouvaient maintenant toutes les deux dans la rue, il n'y avait presque personne. Margaux avait réussi à cacher son arme dans son manteau, il en était de même pour Fareeha : « Margaux tu sais où on doit aller maintenant ? Une nouvelle piste ?

-Non rien, elle était là i peine 1 heure et elle allait dans cette direction, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers la droite. » Elles avancèrent toutes les deux dans les rues de Casablanca, Fareeha était à l'affut du moindre indice tandis que Margaux restait sur son écran à la recherche d'un signe de vie d'Ana. Or elle fut interrompue car des coups de feu qui se firent entendre dans une ruelle non loin d'elles. Elles coururent en direction de la ruelle et trouvèrent deux hommes à terre. Fareeha se dirigea vers les corps et remarqua un insigne sur leur veste « Ils sont de la Griffe, merde ils sont là, surtout Margaux reste sur tes gardes. » Fareeha attrapa le pistolet qui était à sa ceinture tandis que Margaux prit le fusil sniper dans ses mains. Mais des coups de feu se firent à nouveau entendre, à nouveau elles coururent à leur rencontre et tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme de la Griffe que Fareeha tua de sang-froid, d'autres étaient aussi présents. Margaux plaça son œil au niveau du viseur et visa la tête d'un soldat, elle tira. _Mort._ Elle en visa un autre et pressa de nouveau la détente. _Mort._ Fareeha aussi se débrouillait bien, elle avait tué un soldat et laissé un autre mourir sur le sol en se vidant de son sang. Elles avaient en cet instant eut la chance d'avoir créé un effet de surprise mais maintenant ils savaient qu'elles étaient là et un soldat tira furtivement sur Fareeha qui reçut une balle dans l'épaule. Margaux cria : « Merde ça va ? » Puis visa l'homme et le tua d'un coup dans la gorge. _Mort._ Fareeha ne broncha même pas, elle continua de tirer sur les soldats. Mais un soldat passa derrière Margaux et lui asséna un coup dans la jambe ce qui la fit tomber au sol. Elle remarque Fareeha lui tirer dessus et se diriger vers elle : « ça va ? C'était le dernier, tu peux marcher ? Sinon…. » Une fléchette siffla et alla se planter dans la jambe de Margaux. Mais celle-ci fut entonnée de remarquer que cette fléchette ne lui faisait pas mal du tout mais avait même atténué la douleur. Elle pouvait dorénavant se relever mais elle sentait toujours le sang couler le long de sa jambe. Fareeha était partie en direction de l'individu lui ayant asséné cette fléchette. Margaux la suivit rapidement et la rattrapa aisément. Margaux n'avait plus de munition, elle plaça alors le fusil sur son épaule tout en courant. Le fugitif fonça dans un entrepôt abandonné. Mais il ne courrait pas assez vite, Margaux l'attrapa au niveau des jambes et tous deux roulèrent sur le sol. Elle claqua le dos du fugitif sur le sol et le bloqua en se posant au-dessus de lui. Il portait une sorte de masque sur le visage empêchant de voir son visage. Margaux lui cria alors : « Que fais la griffe ici, tu ferais mieux de répondre.

-Ahahah, ils me veulent moi, dit-il d'une voix étouffée par le masque.

-Comment ça….. » Fareeha arriva mais resta en retrait.

Margaux lui enleva son masque et elle reconnut de suite cette personne : « Ana…. Mais….

-Tu es d'Overwatch jeune fille je le vois, je ne veux pas de tout ça et je ne veux pas te faire de mal tu sais sauf si tu m'y obliges. Je ne veux pas d'Overwatch, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger ceux que j'aime là-bas, il n'y a que comme ça que j'y arrive, lui répondit Ana, maintenant pousse toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Margaux se leva libérant ainsi Ana de son emprise. Fareeha poussa Margaux et enleva sa capuche révélant ainsi son visage. Ana fut surprise et lança : « Ma Fareeha je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, je suis désolée je….

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, je comprends, mais pour protéger ta famille, pour tous nous protéger nous avons de toi, Overwatch a besoin de toi, dit-elle en pleurant.

-Ma Fareeha que veux-tu que je fasse, je suis mort pour eux, c'est mieux ainsi, je les ai tous déçus

-Non Maman non, ils te veulent tous, ils t'attendent tous et ils sont tous prêts à te suivre.

-Vraiment ?, répliqua-t-elle timidement

-Oui, ils ont besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. » Fareeha prit sa mère dans ses bras et toutes les deux pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3 - i've got you

Pour ce chapitre j'ai voulu utiliser les points de vues des autres personnages, tout au long de la fanfic je souhaite utiliser d'autres points de vues que celui de notre chère Margaux, les changements de points de vues seront indiqués don't worry. allez bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – I've got you**

Boom, un sifflement, un éclat, du sang, puis plus rien. « MARGAUX ! MARGAUX ! NON GARDE LES YEUX OUVERTS ! MARGAUX », elle n'avait entendu que ça avant de s'évanouir, le noir, elle avait seulement pu sentir le contact du sol et le fracas de son dos contre le béton. _Suis-je morte ? Je ne sens plus rien, tout est sombre, où suis-je ?_ L'infini, rien d'autre que le vide. Elle se sentait vide. _Que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je ainsi depuis longtemps ? Le temps me parait être une éternité, une infinité, je ne sais que faire, je suis bloquée, je ne peux pas avancer, je ne peux pas reculer. Je ne sais que faire, autant laisser tomber et me laisser porter par les ténèbres. Je veux sortir de cette torpeur, je veux me laisser mourir._ Mais l'obscurité s'éclaircit, une lueur arriva vers elle, des bruits commençaient à résonner dans sa tête. _Je pars ou je reviens ? Que se passe-t-il ?_  
« MARGAUX ALLEZ ! ANGELA FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

-JE SUIS EN TRAIN ! MAIS ELLE EST GRAVEMENT TOUCHEE TU LE VOIS BIEN »  
Et ce fut l'obscurité à nouveau, à nouveau elle était seule et perdue. A nouveau elle faisait face au vide et à cette solitude. Elle sembla rester ainsi longtemps, elle regardait juste le vide et attendait, son inévitable mort. _Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me chercher ? Prends moi je vois que c'est inévitable….._ Mais elle ressentit de la chaleur dans sa main droite, elle sentit une caresse, c'est alors que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce ainsi que je vais mourir ? Je me décompose ?_ Et une lumière revint, bien plus forte cette fois, et les bruits eux aussi revinrent, ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, doucement. La lumière de la pièce lui heurta les yeux ce qui lui brûla légèrement la rétine et elle mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir percevoir parfaitement ce qui l'entourait.

 _Que…. Où suis-je._ Elle était entourée de matériel médical, un léger « bip » résonnait dans sa tête à intervalles réguliers. Elle tourna légèrement la tête à gauche et à droite et elle comprit qu'elle était seule mais aussi où elle était. Les murs étaient couverts de radios, d'analyses sur ses constantes, il y avait un large bureau avec des tonnes de papiers dessus ainsi qu'un élément que Margaux reconnut de suite. _Le Caducée de Mercy….. Je…. Oh….. Mais je ne me souviens de rien, pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ Elle essaya de se relever mais elle n'y arriva pas, c'était comme si quelque chose la retenait sur le lit. Elle remarqua l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait son corps. Elle remarqua aussi le t-shirt ample avec lequel elle était habillée : _oh ce n'est pas mon uniforme…. Oh non suis-je nue en dessous ? Oh oui…. Le docteur Ziegler m'aurait vue nue… Oh non…._ elle rougit subitement. Elle eut alors le réflexe de vouloir cacher son visage avec ses mains. Elle arriva à lever son bras gauche, mais les mouvements de son bras droit lui paraissaient désordonnés, inhabituels. Elle posa son regard sur ses membres qui étaient posés au-dessus du drap le long de son corps, elle pouvait voir la peau nue de ses bras qui semblait intact. _Il n'y a rien pourtant._ Mais cela la perturbait, elle leva alors complétement la manche du t-shirt et elle cria. Son épaule n'était plus humaine, un morceau de métal l'avait remplacée. Ce morceau semblait continuer vers son torse. Elle passa alors sa main sous son t-shirt. Son ventre paraissait intact puis elle remonta doucement le long de ses côtes, et sur son flanc droit elle sentit le froid, le froid d'une partie inhumaine. Elle continua ainsi jusque sa poitrine. Son sein droit n'était plus le sien, il était lui aussi fait de métal. _Que suis-je devenue, je suis un monstre….._ Elle commença à pleurer, elle ne se sentait plus humaine. _Est-ce un rêve ?  
_ Mais elle entendit de bruit qui venait d'en dehors de la pièce, comme si quelqu'un courait. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle remarqua le docteur Ziegler qui paraissait à bout de souffle avec un large sourire sur le visage. Elle se rapprocha de Margaux et lui dit avec son accent germanique « Tu es réveillée, super ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu peux te relever ?  
-Je….. que…. Je ne comprends pas….. » Margaux n'arrivait pas à parler, les larmes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et sa gorge était serrée. C'est alors qu'Angela se rapprocha d'elle et le prit dans ses bras. Margaux pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Angela referma son étreinte sur le dos de Margaux et lui dit « Ne pleures pas, je sais ce que tu ressens, nous te pensions perdue mais je t'ai sauvée. S'il te plait ne pleure pas. » Margaux ne savait pas vraiment comment mais l'étreinte d'Angela la rassura, elle se sentait bien ainsi, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était l'ange gardien d'Overwatch. Margaux pleura quelques minutes sur les épaules d'Angela qui ne retira pas son étreinte. C'est Margaux qui se repoussa seule et lui demanda « Que…. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je…. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'est Fareeha qui t'a amené ici. Elle était complètement paniquée. Quand vous étiez dans le hangar, quelqu'un t'a tiré dessus, cela a complétement détruit tes tissus, ton cœur a presque été touché. Tu étais en sang quand tu es arrivée ici, heureusement Ana a pu t'aider le mieux qu'elle a pu mais ce n'était pas assez. Dans le choc tu as perdu ton bras droit. Ton flanc droit était déchiqueté. J'ai tout fait pour le réparer…. Et puis après tout je l'avais déjà fait pour une autre personne…..

-Je…. Mais qui m'a tiré dessus ? Je n'ai rien vu, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Oui, d'après Fareeha tu es tombée de suite, c'était un coup de roquette, le même type de roquette que Fareeha utilise donc nous savons maintenant que la Griffe utilise notre technologie. Mais elles n'ont pas pu éliminer celui qui t'avait tiré dessus, elles étaient trop préoccupées par ton état de santé. Tu leur dois la vie tu sais.

-je crois que je te la dois aussi….. Mais tout ça….. C'est…

-Oh... Ce sont des parties robotiques oui….. Je peux comprendre le choc que ça doit être pour toi mais c'est le prix à payer pour te garder en vie. J'ai pu retravailler sur tes implants pendant un certain temps et comme tu peux le voir sur une partie de ton bras j'ai réussi à les rendre bien plus humain et je peux le faire pour le reste mais cela risque de prendre encore quelque temps.

-Non…. Autant laisser cela ainsi…. C'est moi…. Mon identité en un sens…. »  
Margaux regarda son bras, c'est vrai que cela lui paraissait tellement réel mais lorsqu'elle toucha son bras elle put sentir une certaine résistance et une dureté.

Angela semblait gênée et margaux le remarqua et elle lui dit « Angela, merci. » Elle remarqua un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Angela. Cette dernière continua donc : « je suis là pour aider, c'est mon travail. Allez maintenant tu devrais essayer de te lever. » Angela enleva le drap qui recouvrait Margaux et elle lui prit les jambes pour les placer au bord du lit. Elle l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit et lui prit les mains pour que Margaux arrive à poser un pied à terre. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses de par leur inactivité. Dès qu'elle posa le pied à terre elle sentit un choc électrique remonter le long de la jambe, ce que Mercy remarqua : « si tu ne te sens pas prête il ne vaut mieux pas forcer tu sais.

-Si, si je veux le faire » lui répondit-elle avec rage. Margaux sera les dents, elle serra le drap avec ses poings et se poussa dans le vide. Le froid du sol lui saisissait les jambes, elle commença à s'écrouler mais Angela la rattrapa immédiatement. Elle resta ainsi un temps, aucune des deux ne parlait. Margaux essayait de s'habituer au poids de son corps sur ses jambes frêles, au poids de ses implants qui lui déséquilibraient le corps. C'était une des premières fois où elle se sentait ainsi impuissante. _Je vais être inutile maintenant, je ne suis plus rien, j'aurai du mourir… Non… Non…. Si je meurs elle est finit, si je meurs elle ne peut plus être sauvée._ Margaux se releva subitement portant ainsi tout son poids sur ses jambes, elle était maintenant seule maitre de son corps. Elle avança lentement s'accrochant à des éléments présents dans la pièce, mais elle arrivait à avancer, une rage de vaincre était présente en elle. Elle put atteindre le couloir, celui-ci lui paraissait si long, _je ne peux pas y arriver, je…. Je me sens faible._ Mais elle ne voulait pas être faible, elle s'élança dans le couloir avec Angela qui la suivait de près. « Margaux, ne force pas trop tu risques de te faire mal ». Margaux se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire en lui disant juste avant de partir en courant « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu veilles sur moi j'irai toujours bien ! »

-Angela-

Margaux n'était pas restée longtemps dans le coma, à peine 2 semaines. Angela s'était occupée d'elle et elle avait pu tester sur elle ses nouvelles technologies. En effet elle avait pu mettre au point un prototype qui permettait à son corps de se gérer seul et de se reconstruire. Or les tissus qu'elle avait perdus au niveau de son bras ne pouvaient pas être recréés, cela faisait trop de travail, impossible de faire cela. Cela faisait du mal à Angela de remplacer les organes de cette jeune fille par des parties cybernétiques, cela lui faisait trop penser à Genji et au monstre qu'elle avait ainsi pu créer quand ce dernier faisait partie de BlackWatch. Angela savait qu'elle devait donc protéger cette jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle répète son erreur. Mais elle avait un espoir, quand Margaux s'était réveillée celle-ci était à la fois marquée mais une grande joie restait en elle, _Margaux, reste comme tu es, ne deviens pas un monstre assoiffé de sang s'il te plait._ Angela savait qu'elle avait donné un grand pouvoir à Margaux, mais elle le devait pour la sauver. _Et puis Genji n'est plus ce qu'il était, il est devenu un héros…. Margaux restera un héros…. Elle restera du bon côté._ Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu aider Margaux, elle appréciait beaucoup cette jeune fille pleine de vie, toujours joyeuse et très bavarde. Cela faisait plaisir de voir de la vie dans ces locaux froids. Cela rappelait à Angela les meilleures années d'Overwatch, là où l'organisation pouvait rayonner dans le monde et où l'organisation était aimée par la population. Cela lui manquait, mais elle avait décidé de rejoindre à nouveau Overwatch car elle savait qu'il était nécessaire d'agir à nouveau, nécessaire pour combattre cette nouvelle organisation qu'est la Griffe. Elle appréciait être ici avec ces personnes et de plus ici elle se sentait utile. Quand Overwatch eut été détruit, Angela s'était enfermé dans le travail et n'avait plus adressé la parole à personne, même aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Mais même depuis son retour Angela ne faisait que travailler, surtout car elle dû s'occuper de Margaux. De ce fait elle était peu sortie de son bureau. Mais maintenant qu'elle était guérie, sur pieds. Elle décida donc de poser sa blouse un moment, son travail était maintenant terminé. Angela retira doucement sa blouse et la posa sur bon bureau révélant ainsi son uniforme d'Overwatch qui moulait parfaitement ses formes légères. Elle détacha doucement ses cheveux et laissa tomber ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules. Elle se dirigea dans le couloir mais il n'y avait personne. Même dans la salle principale, même dans salle de repos _Mais où sont-ils ? Je ne sais même pas où me diriger je suis trop peu sortie ces temps-ci._ Angela n'entendait pas un bruit. Même la salle de réunion était vide _mais je ne comprends pas, où sont-ils ?_ Angela décida de se déplacer vers le champ de tir, peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver au moins une personne là-bas. Plus elle s'approchait et plus elle entendait des bruits de coup de feu et des rires. _Ah enfin._ Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua Margaux assise sur un rebord avec et Fareeha. Elles parlaient ensemble, Margaux portait son sniper sur son dos en bandoulière, Ana avait insisté pour qu'elle garde son ancien fusil de précision. Cela faisait plaisir à Angela de les voir ainsi réunies, c'était important pour une équipe d'être soudée. Mais Angela n'osa même pas aller les voir, une boule se créa dans son ventre comme si elle avait peur. _Angela non… si tu les perds tu auras mal à nouveau…. Tes sentiments se joueront une nouvelle fois de toi…. Angela tu as trop souffert tu ne peux pas souffrir à nouveau….elles ne m'ont même pas remarqué, tant mieux._ Tandis qu'Angela s'éloignait, une voix rocailleuse l'interpella : « , que faites-vous ici ? » Angela se retourna et remarqua Ana adossée contre un mur, elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée avant, _était-elle là depuis longtemps ?_ Angela portait un grand respect pour Ana, elle l'avait accompagnée toutes ces années dans Overwatch, elle l'avait formée et c'était même elle qui lui avait appris à utiliser un fusil. Mais le ton d'Ana lui faisait peur, ce ton qu'elle utilisait pour parler avec Reyes, ce ton qu'elle utilisait quand la mission ne se passait pas très bien. Angela lui répondit simplement d'une voix hésitante : « Commandant Amari, je ne fais que….. Rien….

-Ziegler, depuis que vous êtes ici vous vous enfermez dans le travail. Je sais bien que durant ces 2 dernières semaines cela était pour sauver cette jeune fille mais maintenant elle est sur pied, pourquoi continuer à vous enfermer ?

-Je… Je….. Vous le savez très bien Commandant, dit-elle d'une voix triste

-Vous ne pouvez pas réécrire le passé, vous ne pouviez pas les sauver…. Ziegler ne portez pas ceci sur vos frêles épaules, nous sommes tous fautifs de cet échec, tous fautifs de la mort de toutes ces personnes. Je n'étais pas là pour les sauver non plus, cela me fait encore mal vous savez.

-Et si cela recommençait ? A nouveau ? je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter une autre fois.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le prévoir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez couper toute vie sociale par peur de souffrir en cas de pertes…. Ziegler vous êtes une adulte vous êtes au-dessus de ça maintenant….

-QUOI ? EVIDEMMENT, TOUT VA SE REGLER COMME CA BIEN SUR. ET VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN J'AURAI PU LES SAUVER, MAIS JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT ! C'EST MA FAUTE ! » Des larmes montaient aux yeux d'Angela, elle remarqua que Fareeha venait d'arriver avec les yeux exorbités et demandant « Angela ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Laissez-moi,-je…. J'aurai du rester dans mon bureau… je ne suis pas prête » Angela quitta les deux Amari en pleurant et reparti en direction de son bureau.

 _Lors de la destruction d'Overwatch je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas pu les sauver, Reyes…. Il est devenu un monstre à cause de moi, Morrison est devenu un fantôme à cause de moi, Fareeha a perdu sa mère à cause de moi. Je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien, ils comptaient tous sur moi… tous…. Je les ai abandonnés. Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Cet endroit ne fait que me rappeler le plus grand des échecs de ma vie, quand je n'ai pas pu sauver les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant…. Je….. Je suis perdue._

-Pharah-

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Maman dis-moi ! Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Elle est bien trop sensible, et elle rumine le passé, elle doit apprendre à avancer.

-Tu… je ne veux pas parler au soldat là mais à la personne, ma mère, lui répondit-elle avec colère.

-Fareeha…. Je suis désolée….. Mais » Fareeha n'écouta même pas ce que sa mère lui répondit. Elle partit en furie en direction du bureau d'Angela, elle voulait comprendre et l'aidait. _Angela pourquoi ne pas m'en parler….. Angela je ne veux pas te voir souffrir ainsi…_

Elle resta plantée 5 minutes devant la porte de son bureau, elle n'osait même pas frapper par peur de la déranger, par peur d'être rejetée….. Mais elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains elle tapa légèrement sur la porte avec son poing droit. Une voix rententit derrière la porte, cette voix était embrumée, révélant qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré : « Je ne veux pas être dérangée ». Fareeha lui répondit donc simplement : « angela… .Ce n'est que moi Fareeha…. Je.. » Elle n'eut pas à parler plus longtemps, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Fareeha entra. Angela était à son bureau et avait un papier entre les mains. Elle avait rattaché ses cheveux en une queue haute, _cela lui va si bien._ Angela posa son regard vers Fareeha et lui dit d'un ton sec: « j'ai reçu une lettre de Genji….. Il a retrouvé son frère…. Je crois qu'ils vont tous les deux nous rejoindre ici à Overwatch….

-Oh, répondit Fareeha d'un air gêné, cela ne te met pas en joie de revoir Genji ?

-Pas vraiment…. Je lui en veux vraiment de ce qu'il a fait de mes technologies…. Je sais qu'il a changé mais ce genre de choses restent gravées…. J'ai encore du mal à le digérer tu vois.

-Je…. Oui je comprends…..

-C'est stupide tu vois, je sauve quelqu'un et j'arrive encore à me morfondre pensant à des personnes disparues il y a longtemps…. Je dois vraiment être stupide ta mère a raison...

-NON, Fareeha se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau d'Angela, NE DIS PAS CA ! J'ai perdu des soldats en mission, on se sent toujours fautifs, ces morts on les garde sur notre conscience à vie. Mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec sinon jamais tu n'avanceras. Angela ces personnes sont mortes en protégeant Overwatch, c'était leur volonté, ils sont morts en héros, tu n'y peux rien. En mission certains de mes soldats sont morts, c'était pour la mission. Cela est arrivé, arrive et arrivera toujours Angela. Tu dois te ressaisir. Toutes ces personnes comptent sur toi. Tu as déjà pu faire un miracle avec Margaux, Angela tu dois veiller sur nous, tu es notre Ange-gardien, je t'en supplie ne nous abandonne pas, s'il te plait reviens. Sois la personne pleine de vie avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance, ne sois pas un fantôme de toi-même Angela je t'en supplie, je besoin que tu gardes un œil sur moi… sur nous je veux dire » Angela écoutait le discours de Fareeha avec attention, ses yeux brillaient. Fareeha resta plantée devant elle une fois son discours terminé, elle ne savait pas comment agir maintenant, devait-elle partir ? Devait-elle soutenir Angela. Cette dernière se releva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se placer face à Fareeha qui rougissait de plus en plus. Angela la serra dans ses bras : « Fareeha j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, je ne peux pas faire ça celle, je….. Je veux que tu gardes le ciel en paix pour moi. Je veux que tu restes près de moi, je t'en supplie » elle ne savait pas comment agir, Angela n'avait jamais été aussi impuissante, d'habitude c'était elle qui aidait Fareeha, elle qui la soutenait. C'était rare pour elle d'être dans la position du soutient. C'est alors qu'Angela desserra son étreinte et lui dit « J'aurai toujours un œil sur toi, toujours »


End file.
